Blog użytkownika:Raszka/Opowiadanie(na razie bez tytułu) część 2
Satyr wysadził nas przy tym drzewie, jakieś pięć minut wcześniej. Zdenerwowana, rozglądałam się niepewnie. -Pamiętacie plan?-spytała Mary, poprawiając pasek z finką, oraz ważąc w rękach drewnianą dzidę. Możecie nie uwierzyć, ale moja koleżanka zdążyła wyjaśnić nam wszystko w kilka minut. W dodatku zrobiła to tak jasno, że wszyscy doskonale wiedzieliśmy co zrobić. -Tak-przytaknął Janek. Walczył mieczem, na (nie)szczęście drewnianym. Nagle usłyszeliśmy ryk. Niby ni, tyle.... tyle, że on był o wiele, wiele, wiele..... ZA GŁOŚNY. Jedna dziewczyna z 6 klasy krzyknęła, a ja zachwiałam się. Głośnie i wysokie dźwięki to moja zmora. Szybko odbiegliśmy od tego miejsca, czuliśmy, że minotaur jest blisko. ,,Śmieszne-pomyślałam- zupełnie jak w pierwszej części. Tyle, że on walczył sam, a ja mam ze sobą przyjaciół." Niespodziewanie z pobliskich krzaków wybiegł minotaur. Pisnęłam i odbiegłam. ,,Mary jest taka głupia"-przemknęło mi przez myśl. Czemu tak pomyślałam? Bo to JA miałam zabić potwora! Oni musieli przygwoździć go do drzewa, a ja wymierzyć kilka celnych strzałów. Ajć. Kiepski pomysł. W całym swoim krótkim życiu, strzelałam z łuku do tarczy RAZ! Z samego łuku, często strzelam w ogródku, ale NIE DO CELU. A jeśli chybię? Gdyby nasza broń, w tym groty moich strzał, byłyby z niebiańskiego spiżu, wystarczyłby jeden strzał. Ale oczywiście, ja ma szczęście i nie są z niego, a więc muszę strzelić kilka razy. Po raz enty przeliczałam strzały w kołczanie, gdy nagle usłyszałam kilka krzyków następnie wściekły wyk, huk i wołanie Mary: -Lena, strzelaj! Podniosłam się, nałożyłam strzałę, napięłam łuk i wycelowałam. Zmrużyłam jedno oko, bo było mi tak łatwiej. Już nie słyszałam krzyków i wołań innych, słyszałam tylko bicie swojego serca i mój nierówny oddech. -Proszę, bardzo was proszę. Artemido. Apollinie. Błagam. Pomóżcie mi teraz-szepnęłam. Potem wystrzeliłam. *** Strzała trafiła go w w plecy, a z krzyków obrzydzenia jakie słyszałam, najprawdopodobniej przebiła mu także brzuch. Nałożyłam kolejną strzałę i wystrzeliłam. Ramię. Kolejny strzał. Udo. I kolejny. Znów plecy. Stwór się zachwiał. Spróbowałam znów wystrzelić ale chybiłam. -Przeklęty łuk-mruknęłam. Po czym, pchnięta jakąś dziwną siłą, wyciągnęłam strzałę z łuku, podbiegłam go potwora i ręcznie wbiłam mu ją w bok. Minotaur, rozsypał się kupkę pyłu. -Wszystko dobrze-poczułam dłoń Janka na swoim ramieniu. Normalnie to bym skakała z radości ale teraz.... -Bleeee....-usłyszałam zbiorowy jęk, kiedy zwymiotowałam sobie na buty. Ale zaskakująco szybko doszłam do siebie. -Ktoś ranny?-spytałam. -Nie poważnie, tylko kilka siniaków, obtarć..... -Rozumiem-przerwałam, bo wiedziałam, że jeśli znów pomyślę o krwi i....... Zwymiotowałam. -A.... jednak już nic-dodała Mary. -A jak trafimy do tego Obozu?-spytał jakiś 6-klasista. -O tak-cały czas blaga, dźwignęłam się na nogi i podniosłam głowę w kierunku nieba. -Yyy.... przepraszam!?-zawołałam.- Panie Hermesie? Jesteś bogiem podróżnych, tak?! To pomożesz nam dostać się do Obozu?-krzyczałam, na pustkowiu, w nocy, do nieba. Mądre. Nagle, podbiegł do nas pewien mężczyzna. Miał kruczoczarne włosy i widać było, że rozpiera go energia. Ubrany był w strój sportowy. Kilka osób wytrzeszczyło oczy. Nie dziwie im się w sumie. No bo jaki normalny człowiek, w środku nocy, na pustkowiu, podbiega do grupki dzieci z bronią? Ale to nie był człowiek. -Panie Hermesie-skłoniłam głowę. Mary i kilka osób zrobiło tak samo. -C-co?!-Emil, czyli ten mój głupi były chłopak, wytrzeszczył oczy.-TEN Hermes? Bóg.... -Złodziei, kupców i podróżnych-oznajmiłam z irytacją. Jak ktoś mógł nie wiedzieć tego?- Takie trudne?-dodałam złośliwie. -Ykchymn-Mary odchrząknęła. A no tak. Nie wiem czemu, ale jak trzeba coś załatwić, o coś poprosić np. nauczyciela albo boga, to zawsze muszę to robić ja. -Panie Hermesie-powtórzyłam.- Mamy do....-(jak się zwracać do boga?!-ciebie pewną prośbę... Bóg uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i już miał mi odpowiedzieć, kiedy zadzwonił mu telefon. -Halo? Tak już u nich jestem. Nie jeszcze nie wiedzą. Tak, rozumiem. Dam radę!-rozłączył się. -Węże.... Greg... Marta...-wyszeptała z niemal nabożną czcią Mary. -Widzicie, dzięki Riordanowi, wszyscy was znają-powiedział Hermes do węży, oplatających jego telefon. -''Jesteśmy sławni''-usłyszałam głos Marty w swojej głowie. -''Czy jak jest się sławnym to dostaje się szczury?''-dodał Greg. Zignorowałam węże i powiedziałam: -Tak,znamy ich, ale wracając do tematu... -Nie stresujcie się tak-bóg uśmiechnął się serdecznie.- Z chęcią wam pomogę. I od razu przetransportuje was do PRAWDZIWEGO Obozu herosów w Polsce. -Prawdziwego?-zdziwił się Janek. -No, bo przecież są jeszcze te przejściowe-wyjaśniła Mary.-Przecież wam wszystko tłumaczyłam! -Ychymn-mruknął chłopak, wyraźnie zawstydzony. -Córeczka mamusi-pokręcił głową Hermes, z błyskiem rozbawienia w oku. -Czyja?!-podskoczyła moja koleżanka. -A,nic-bóg machnął ręką. Następnie uśmiechnął się do nas i dodał: -Powodzenia i do zobaczenia-po czym pstryknął palcami. Świat zaczął się rozmazywać, ziemia uciekać spod stóp i zanim się zaorientowałam co się dzieje, zemdlałam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach